


The Fellowship

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff, Home, Middle Earth, Returning Home, Rivendell, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I like Tauriel and I've always admired her.<br/>There's nothing much going on here so...sorry!<br/>Next one will be better :)<br/>I write this stuff sitting in font of the TV, so sometimes I tend to write utter crap and I don't review them. One of my many flaws.<br/>I read some of my old chapters and WOW. What was I on??? Haha<br/>But I love all you guys who thought they were still good ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like Tauriel and I've always admired her.  
> There's nothing much going on here so...sorry!  
> Next one will be better :)  
> I write this stuff sitting in font of the TV, so sometimes I tend to write utter crap and I don't review them. One of my many flaws.  
> I read some of my old chapters and WOW. What was I on??? Haha  
> But I love all you guys who thought they were still good ^_^

“Y/n, leave me be”, Thranduil said slightly annoyed. You did not listen. instead you pushed him on his back and pulled his pants down. He sighed as he looked down at your smirk. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you undid the bandages around his thigh, only a pink scar remained after three days of healing. But you were taking extra precautions, in case there is more poison left in his body. You rubbed the yellow paste all over his long scar..a little too sensually, edging near his shaft. 

He groaned, “Must you tease me?”. You flashed him a coy smile, “I don’t know what you mean my lord. I’m merely tending to your battle wounds”. 

He pulled you up on top of him effortlessly, “You fuss over me too much”. You kissed him, “If I don’t, who will?”, he cupped your butt and pulled you closer. He took a fistful of your hair and pushed your face against his, you gently bit his lip when your felt his length harden against your butt.

“After all these years..you still desire me?”, you asked.

He chuckled, “Meleth nin, I will always want you. More than anything”.

You blushed as you gathered a few locks of his hair and started braiding it, “I have to go now, Legolas is likely waiting for me”. Legolas is to go to Rivendell and inform Lord Elrond and Gandalf of Gollum’s escape. You decided this was a good opportunity to see your family again.

“If you think I’m letting you out of my sight, especially now of all times, you are sadly mistaken, my starlight.”

You opened your mouth to protest.

“I will come with you y/n”.

“Thranduil, you can’t jus-”, you were cut off by his lips on you and his hands under your dress.

“We have a few minutes”, he grinned darkly.

Your magenta and silver dress swept the floor behind you as you made your way up to your horse. Mounting him, you held your arms out as a guard lifted Eruandiel up into your arms. 

Legolas was on his horse next to you with Erynion. The small company of guards along with you and Legolas were waiting on the king. 

Tauriel appeared at the entrance and walked down the stairs briskly. “King Thranduil apologizes, m’lady, but he has urgent matters to attend. He requests that you proceed and he will join you shortly”.

Legolas kicked his horse indignantly and galloped away with half of the guards riding after him. You smiled down at Tauriel who had her eyes fixed on the ground. “Have you been to Rivendell before?”, she glanced up, “No my queen”. You looked at the stable boy, “Get her a horse”, he bowed and ducked back into the building.

Tauriel fumbled for words, she gazed after Legolas uncomfortably, you saw the look in her face, “Ride with me”. She nodded smiling and mounted the horse given to her.

Soon you have caught up with Legolas, but stayed behind with Tauriel by your side. “So..how do you like being back?”, you smiled. It was going to be a long ride, you were glad you had someone to talk to.

It was high noon when you reached Rivendell. Entering the gates,you felt a surge of happiness to finally be back. Tauriel had dismounted and took Eruandiel from your hands, he was asleep, tired from travel. You slid off the saddle and onto your feet, “My queen, I will tend to the princes”, she offered. You nodded hesitantly, she was the captain of the guard, not a nanny. But she looked eager to do so, hence you allowed it.

You noticed that there were dwarves roaming the entrance, who gave you strange looks. Legolas was already making his way inside, you picked up your pace and followed him. 

“Y/n!”, Arwen called out as she ran you hug you.

“Arwen! I’ve missed you so!”, you said laughing. “What are you doing here? I knew Legolas was coming, but I wasn’t expecting you”

“I thought Eruandiel and Erynion would like to see Rivendell”.

You cocked your head and inspected her pink face, “I know you’re happy to see me..but not that happy! What is going on?”, you asked raising an eyebrow.

She tittered softly and looked at her hands folded in front of her, “It’s nothing! Just..Aragorn and I betrothed now.”, she peeked at you through the locks of black hair that fell over her eyes. You gaped at her, at a loss for words.

You finally laughed and grasped her hands, “I’m so happy for you!”, you really were, but as soon as you touched her you froze. He might not return.

You tried to retain your expression of happiness, “I know you know, y/n”, Arwen rolled her eyes. You sighed and hugged her, “He will be fine”. Even if he will be, when he dies, she’ll be alone. Her fate lay in darkness. You kept your thoughts to yourself as you walked with her down the familiar halls.

“I loth nin, guren linna le cened. (My flower, my heart sings to see you)”, you ran into your father’s arms, “Glass nín gen achened, Ada (It is my joy to see you again, father)”.

“The council is gathering outside..to decide the fate of the ring. Best you be present y/n, in Thranduil’s stead”, he said after exchanging pleasantries.

“Legolas is here on behalf of him, ada. But I will come as your..counsel”, you said giggling. Elrond raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Fine, I’ll look for you outside”.

You walked further into your home with Arwen, talking about your sons,”I haven’t seen them since they were born”, Arwen sighed. “I think I will go see them now”, she said as she turned down the hall. You stopped, turning back to join the council. You heard her call over, “Can we expect more princes and princesses in the future?”.

You just gave her a look of mock annoyance, she laughed and continued down the hall. You did not want to go through the pain of labor again, as much as you loved your sons. When Thranduil wanted another baby, you had stalled and said once the boys were older, you will consider it. You had eternity to make babies, why rush anything.

You stopped when you spotted a familiar face. He was hobbling down the hall, muttering something incomprehensible.

“Bilbo Baggins?”.

The hobbit turned around and squinted at you, “My Queen”, he gasped happily. You walked over to him, kneeling you accepted his hug, “Hello, my old friend”, you beamed pulling back, your hands still resting on his shoulders.

He smiled at you, his face was wrinkled, his hair was almost all silvery white, but his eyes still held their youthful sparkle. “Well, this time you didn’t knock me over. Probably for the best, given my age. But time has not touched you m’lady”,he chuckled. You couldn’t help but laugh, “I do sincerely apologize for all those times, Bilbo”.

“Please don’t, memories of the sort keep me feeling young and happy”, he smiled.

“What brings you here to Rivendell?”, you asked.

“Well..I wanted to see the world before I died. But I’m afraid I cannot go any further, my old bones cannot weather it. Else, I would have visited Mirkwood and gone for another tumble in your barrels”, you both dissolved into laughter.

You stood up, taking his hand you talked about the world, the life beyond, what it was like past the stars. It was quite unusual how easy it was to talk to this halfling. As you neared the entrance to the courtyard where the council was gathered, he took your leave saying “I hope you would take a liking to my nephew, Frodo”.

You walked into the stone courtyard and sat by Elrond. You saw Legolas siting with the other elves on the opposite corner of the courtyardin a circle with the dwarves on the right of Elrond and Gandalf. You smiled at Aragorn who was seated next to Boromir. He smiled back with a slight nod. 

Legolas spoke of the battle and how Gollum escaped. Everyone was hinting that wood elves didn’t do a good job imprisoning their hostage.

You saw the look of annoyance and discomfort on Legolas’ face, “It wasn’t weakness that cost us the prisoner, but kindness..”, you interjected, “The guards let him climb a tree now and again, instead of caging him like an animal. They did not know we would be under attack that night”.

Legolas relaxed a little.

Elrond: Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo.

A hobbit with a head of curly brown hair and a pair of bright blue eyes stepped forward and placed the One Ring on the stone stand in the middle of the circle. A wave of whispers spread among the gathered.

Boromir: So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found."

Boromir had risen to his feet amidst his words and slowly walked up to the stand, his hand twitching to touch it.

Boromir: Isildur's Bane...

Aragorn” Boromir!

His fingers almost touched it.

Gandalf stood up in a hurry as the sky darkened, cutting the light out. “Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul”, the wind picked up and thunder boomed in the distance. You realized he was speaking the words engraved on the Ring. Your father rested his forehead on his hand, looking aggrieved.

Boromir had quckly backed away from the ring, looking around startled.

Elrond: Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris.

Gandalf: I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil.

Boromir: is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him.

Aragorn: You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.

Boromir: And what would a Ranger know of this matter?

Legolas: This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.

Boromir: Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?

Legolas: And heir to the throne of Gondor

Aragorn: Havo dad, Legolas.( Sit down, Legolas.)

Boromir: Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King.

Gandalf: Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.

Elrond: You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.

Gimli: Then what are we waiting for?

You opened your mouth to protest but he was already swinging his battle axe over his shoulder. It made a loud clang as the axe shattered and Gimli fell back. The Ring was still in one piece, not a scratch on it.

Elrond: The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.

You had noticed that Frodo was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he looked pained. You turned your head towards him.

Boromir: One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly.

Legolas: Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!

_Frodo. Do not give in to its evil will. You must be strong now. Listen to my voice, Frodo._

He met your eyes.

Gimli: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?

Boromir: And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?

Gimli: I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!

The council was at each other’s throats, arguing over what’s to be done. You father looked on in hopelessness, as you continued to analyze Frodo Baggins. He was staring at the ring, almost terrified of it.

_I must take it..shouldn’t I my lady?_

_Yes Frodo. It would seem that you are the only one fit to do so._

_What about you? You’ve dealt with a similar malign...and deflected its power..Can’t you take it my lady?_

You had tried your best to shield your mind from him, but to no avail.

_No..I cannot. Forgive me, I would rid you of this burden if I could. But I can’t. My will may be strong, but the One Ring is stronger. I feel it. It must be you Frodo._

You watched him get up and speak, “I will take it!”. They didn’t hear him, he raised his voice, “I will take it!”, they finally heard him and fell silent, all eyes on the hobbit.

“I will take the Ring to Mordor!”

He pauses and looks at the faces towering over him, “Though... I do not know the way”.

:I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear”, Gandalf said placing a hand on Frodo’s shoulder.

Aragorn: If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword...

Legolas: And you have my bow.

Gimli: And *my* axe.

Legolas looked slightly displeased when Gimli stood next to him.

Boromir: You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.

Another chubby hobbit came running to Frodo’s side “Mr. Frodo isn’t going anywhere without me!”.

Elrond: No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.

Merry: We're coming, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!

Elrond looks at them astounded.

Pippin: Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing.

Merry: That rules you out, Pippin.

Elrond: Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.

Pippin: Great! Where are we going?

Everyone stared at him in disbelief as you giggled, Pippin looked over at you and winked. Merry elbowed him in his side.

* * *

You watched Arwen playing with Eruandiel and Erynion as Daria did your hair for the feast before the fellowship of the ring leaves. “It’s wonderful to have you back m’lady”, Daria said, her voice overflowing with happiness. You smiled, “It’s nice to be home...and see you again Dai”.

Arwen had your sons dressed in royal garbs and put tiny intricate braids in their shoulder length hair. They had taken quite a liking to your sister.

And father, you thought as they ran to Elrond who slid the door open. He chuckled as he picked up both the princes, handing them each wooden boxes. “You spoil them so, ada”, you smiled at him.

“They are my grandchildren..I intend to spoil them”.

He beckoned Arwen to follow as he stepped out with your sons.

You directed your gaze at the mirror in front of you again, Daria had taken a section of your hair and braided it around your head in a thick (y/h/c) rope. The rest of your hair fell around your shoulders in wavy cascades. She placed the gold spiraling crown with jeweled flowers between your braids, two of the spirals extended from your temples and curved over your eyebrows. 

“Thank you Daria, it’s beautiful!”, you said marveling at the hairdo.

You stood up and smoothed your blood red silk skirts around you. Daria fixed the gold brocaded sash around your waist while you picked up a pair of pearl ear studs. The dress fell below your shoulders in a dipping neckline, complete with fanning sleeves.

There was a knock on the door, “Come in”, you called. Tauriel stepped in as Daria took her leave. “My Queen, th-”, you raised an eyebrow, “I thought we were friends? I would like my friends to call me by my name”, you smiled. Tauriel looked at you bashfully, “I hardly think that appropriate”.

“Nonsense”, you said laughing, “Aren’t you attending the feast?”, you asked eyeing her green uniform. “I’m a mere servant to the royal family..a silvan elf, my q-..I mean..y/n”.

You smiled, “No you’re not, you’re my friend”, you said taking her hands and leading her to your armoire. You sifted through your dresses and pulled one out and handed it to her. “Put this on”, she held it in her hands and looked at you hesitantly, then a smile lit up her pretty face as she stepped into the bathroom.

You were laying out some jewelry on the vanity for Tauriel when she walked out. You beamed, “Oh, you look beautiful!”, she laughed lightly, “Thank you, but I’m nothing compared to you”, you waved your hand dismissing her comment, “That’s ridiculous”. She wore a powder blue satin dress that hugged her body at her waist but flowed around her feet like water. The sleeves were a fitted point sleeve that hugged her skin and were held in place by a ring of pearls around her middle fingers. You walked over and tied a thin loose sash at her hips, it was encrusted with sapphires and fringed with gold, the ends fell down to her feet.

You made her sit and undid her ever present braids in her long red hair. You combed it out and tousled it to give it more volume around her ears, you hooked a silver chain under her hair and placed it around her head, a pearl drop rested on her forehead,encapsulated in a thin gold spiraling motif. “You should wear your hair like this more often”, you said dabbing a bit of lip stain on her lips. “Done!”, you said beaming at your handy work.

She stood up and parted her lips, “Thank you m’la--y/n”, you opened the door, beckoning her to follow. 

The whole palace was lit, lively music floated in the air, couples and groups of elves loitered in the halls, but stopped to bow when they saw you. It was a full moon tonight and the stars shone ever to brilliantly, as if the night was celebrating the start of the quest. But you knew the guests knew nothing of the quest to Mordor.

“Did you find Rivendell to your liking, Tauriel?”, you asked. She nodded, “It’s much calmer that Mirkwood..”, you giggled, “I have felt the same”. Legolas passed by with another elf engaged in a deep conversation, oblivious to you and Tauriel. You sensed Tauriel tensing up, you smiled, “Do you like him?”, Tauriel turned red and gaped at you, “Forgive me for being so blunt, but I was curious”. She played with a lock of her hair, “I once felt something for him. Not anymore”, you understood completely. 

“Y/n”, you had a big smile on your face when you turned, you ran into Thranduil’s arms. He pressed a cold finger under your chin and tilted your face up to kiss you, of course you kissed back, clinging on to his robes.

He saw Tauriel behind you inspecting the floor. “What is she doing here?”, he asked, you nudged him slightly, “She is a guest tonight”.

He offered you his arm and you took it, “Come, Tauriel”.

You were seated at the banquette table, conversing with your old friends, you had introduced Tauriel to them and now they were getting along better than expected. Thranduil had been quietly talking with Lord Elrond and Legolas in the corner, now he was staring at you with a funny look in his face.

You excused yourself and walked over to him, “Are you going to keep staring at me the whole night my lord?”, you asked smirking. He gestured to the empty seat next to him, you sat, “Elrond told me about..the fellowship. I was just surprised you aren’t in it”, he began to laugh, “By the Gods, I was expecting you to _lead_ them to Mordor”, he said between laughs. You glared at him, unimpressed by his mocking tone. “You’re drunk aren’t you?”, you said eyeing the numerous empty wine bottles in front of him. He pulled you closer, “I was only teasing, my pretty. I wouldn’t have let you go anyway”. He placed wet sloppy kisses on your lips, whispering his affections. You tilted your head and saw your father raise an eyebrow.

You tried to hold him back, “My love, not here”, he snagged one last kiss and nibbled at your ear before straightening up. 

“Follow me”.


End file.
